In order to improve our understanding of the experience of coronary artery revascularization, pateints are studied at various phases of the disease-surgery-recovery process. Initial studies are conducted prior to chatheterization and angiography. Patients are then evaluated at several critical intervals, ending with follow-ups for two years. At each of these times, pertinent medical and psychosocial data, including Rosenman A and B typing, are obtained. These data are analyzed primarily in an attempt to understand their association with several outcome criteria, e.g., decision to undergo operation, occurrence of Open Heart Recovery Room "delirium", and, especially, long-term results, such as survival, recurrence of angina or myocardial infarction, and psychological adaptation. Results are then used practically to improve criteria for case selection, to infer prognostic indicators, and to develop methods of psychological preparation and management. We are learning more about the Type A "Coronary Prone" personality with special emphasis on modification of life-threatening behavior. Continuation of our on-going study of post-cardiotomy delirium is providing more information about prophylaxis and management of this syndrome.